kinshi_the_whispers_in_the_silencefandomcom-20200213-history
Yume
Yume Ōdachi '(大太刀雪萌, ''Ōdachi ''Y''ume) or also known as '''Sairento is the main protagonist of the novel Kinshi: The Whispers in the Silence. She is an S-ranked missing-nin from Kinshigakure, a primary member of the Akatsuki, and one of the last survivors of inhabitants living in Kinshigakure after the massacre of the entire village. Background Personality 'Relationships' Appearance As a child, Yume has short hair with a shade of pink and large, ice blue eyes as said that it is the distinctive characteristic of the Ōdachi clan. She is first seen to be wearing clothes for the constant warm weather of Kinshigakure, which consists of a short-sleeved white t-shirt and purple pants that cover her legs completely. Upon growing up, her hair grows longer, but its color remains unchanged, and her eyes had became colder and distant. She has changed her attire to darker shade of clothes; mostly, dark purplse and black tints. But as a member of the Akatsuki, is constantly seen wearing their trademark cloak and ring, and also has a dark red scarf that mostly cover her face, from her neck to her nose. During the Chuunin Exams, she had left her Akatsuki cloak but still had her dark red scarf. Her attire mostly consisted of a t-shirt; the left side of the sleeves is long as it covers her Akatsuki ring, while the other sleeve is short. Her shirt expends to her mid-thigh, forming a skirt and short leggings underneath. Abilities When Yume was a toddler at the age of four she had shown interest in varation of weapons as Kisame had stated with her love for Samehada. However not a mere year later Itachi had begun to teach Yume the ways of a shinobi. He had tried to get her to learn jutsu’s which she would refuse as she was more interested in hand-to-hand combat, the use of weapons and tools. However she mastered taijutsu in less than one and a half year, she mastered the use of her katana, and understood the use of the tools. It was then that she had started to show more interest in learning ninjutsu and genjutsu at the age of five and a half. She however was troubled in the use of ninjutsu, while she easily had the genjutsu under control in a mere year. In the following year the members continued to train her to improve her ninjutsu, which still wasn’t well enough under control. Pain had given Itachi another task to train Yume in Fūinjutsu as it is needed to become an official member of the Akatsuki. He however had been taken back that Yume had the sealing jutsu under control with just one try. Finally at the age of seven Yume controlled the basics and advanced ninjutsu. She had then mastered Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Part I Part II Creation and Conception Trivia *Her name, Yume, when written in 雪萌 means "Bud in the Snow." But when written in 夢, it means "dream." *Her known name, Sairento (サイレント), literally means "calmness and quietness," portraying exactly her own outward attitude towards others. *Her last name Ōdachi (大太刀) was derived from an ancient Japanese sword, Ōdachi, used by the samurai class of feudal Japan. Quotes Category:Akatsuki